


Fervor

by sonarous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, episode seven, this is just a fic about them kissing ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonarous/pseuds/sonarous
Summary: The thing was: Yuri really couldn't stop thinking about their kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a mediocre, self-indulgent, sappy, short fic set after the events of episode seven. This doesn't have a beta. Please bear with me.

The evening was drawing to a close.

''I ranked second...'' Yuri murmured, slipping his hands into the pockets of his coat to keep them warm.

''That you did,'' came Victor's reply. His voice was low, soothing.

Yuri, undeniably overwhelmed, had grabbed the opportunity to leave the rink as soon as it arose. They now stood outside the building, having left behind the buzz of people. He felt exhausted — both physically and mentally. His mind seemed filled to the brim, ready to overflow.

''A quadruple flip,'' Victor said, shaking his head, as though he couldn't quite believe it still. ''You've shown me what you can do, what your stamina can do. I knew you had it in you, but today you surpassed my imagination, Yuri. And you looked confident while doing so.''

''I _felt_ confident,'' Yuri said, because he had.

''Hmhmm. Good. That was what we were aiming for, after all.''

A breeze rolled by, ruffling Yuri's hair. The air was cold, almost unbearably so, but he didn't mind. It cleared his head, making sense of the jumbled events the evening had brought. Most of them, at least. There was one part that had been persistently tugging at his mind.

''You know,'' Victor said softly, ''You really were beautiful out there on the ice. Beautiful and _daring_. I'm sure the audience was as impressed as I was. How could they not be?''

Yuri chanced a glance in Victor's direction. There was a smile curving his lips. His stark blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the light that filtered out of the building. For a second, Yuri felt short of breath. It was as if the world had come to a standstill, only the two of them existing in their shared personal bubble. It felt easy, it felt like _them_. Yuri swallowed, utterly captivated by the sight in front of him. He couldn't avert his eyes, despite feeling just a tad put on the spot under Victor's scrutinizing gaze. It was unfair how Victor could look at him like that, how he spoke words so carefully laced with praise — and how he effortlessly managed to make Yuri feel a whirlwind of emotions he couldn't name.

How he had kissed him in front of all those people...

''I — we should do that again,'' he breathed out, mind lost in the past sensation of Victor's lips, gone too soon.

Victor tilted his head to the side. There was a hint of confusion written across his face. ''Do what, exactly?''

Yuri froze. To his dismay, he felt warmth creep up his neck, unable to be stopped. He brushed a hand across his face, willing the blush to fade. He shook off the thoughts that had taken ahold of his voice, which had now become mortifyingly high. ''I — I mean… I was — ''

There was a certain kind of tension between them now, thickening the air. It was far from suffocating, but it made feel Yuri on edge, nervosity raging inside his stomach.

Suddenly their faces were inches apart. It seemed Victor had caught onto his meaning, after all… Yuri didn't have time to mull over that; he was too occupied with the frantic beating of his heart. The sound of it reverberated in his ears. He wondered if Victor felt like this, too. Like someone had grabbed ahold of his heart and was making it flow down like trickling river water, taking down every last bit of reason along the way.

He couldn't help but think it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Embarrassment had become a faraway, irrelevant emotion. Before he lost his courage, Yuri moved to guide Victor against the wall with a gentle push of his hand. And Victor let him, stared at him through lidded eyes. 

There was a moment of silence, the promise of a kiss looming over them. Two cold hands cupped his cheeks, a relief against his overheated skin.  A thrill of exhilaration ran through Yuri's body. _He_ was doing this. He was the most beautiful woman in town, seducing all of those around him, seducing _Victor_. He felt confident, at ease, and he gathered every ounce of bravery he possessed to lean forward, closing the gap between them.

At first there was only the strangely welcoming wetness of another pair of lips against his. Then there was movement: Yuri clumsily followed Victor's experienced technique. It lasted longer than the first kiss they had shared. It was slow, tantalizingly sweet, and so, so _good_. He savored the sensation of a tongue sweeping against his lower lip. Victor knew what he was doing, skillfully wrapping Yuri around his finger, and Yuri couldn't do anything but feel, letting himself go along with it. He wanted to chase that feeling of closeness over and over again…

Before he could put a halt to it, Yuri made a desperate noise in the back of his throat. That seemed to spur Victor on — he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding down to the back of Yuri's neck, making his hairs stand on end, even though warmth had spread through his whole body, down to his sore toes.

Seconds had ticked by before they both drew back.

The air was no longer cold. Yuri's breathing was labored; he had become accustomed to shaky inhalations as they kissed. He was embarrassed to notice his hands were trembling just a bit. From excitement, possibly.

''You're full of surprises today,'' Victor said, sounding breathless. Up close, his eyes were intimidatingly stunning. And, _oh_ , his face appeared rather flushed. Yuri laughed, giddy with the knowledge of Victor liking _this_ — their kisses — as much as he did.

"It's quite… annoying,'' Victor said, though there was no actual malice in his words.

"Annoying?"

"I'll have to find something else to surprise you now. You're making it difficult, Katsuki Yuri.''

''Oh,'' Yuri said.

''Indeed. Maybe I should kiss you again, but that might not come as a surprise.''

Yuri smiled, ducking his head. ''I would like that either way...''

So he did.


End file.
